


Never Get Anything Done

by Merfilly



Category: G.I. Joe (1982)
Genre: Community: mundane_bingo, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint's in need of a crisp uniform</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Get Anything Done

Flint laid the uniform jacket on the ironing board, smoothing it out neat and orderly, and then checked the iron. A few drops of water sprinkled on its surface sizzled away immediately, and he sighed. This was never his favorite part of being in the military, and normally it would have been the cleaners' responsibility, but he needed a pressed uniform tomorrow, not when the ones at the cleaners would be done.

"How ya coming, champ?" Lady Jaye asked as she walked past with her own laundry, heading for one of the vacant machines.

"Why does the brass only want to visit the Pit when my good uniforms are at the cleaners?" he asked. He also paused from actually starting, in order to watch her reaching and stretching and twisting to get all her clothes in the machine and the wash actually started.

"Maybe if you picked them up more often than before pay day maneuvers, that might not happen so often," she told him cheekily. She then turned, leaning back with her elbows on the machine to return his interest in her solidly.

He had to smile, nod, and then finally actually pick up the iron. "You might have a point there, but if I was the normal kind of Joe, how would I ever get around to saving the world?"

"Oh, I think there's time for picking up uniforms in among all the saving the world, Flint." She then winked at him before leaving him to his dreaded chore. Flint watched her go...only just remembering to pull the iron off the cloth before he scorched it.


End file.
